Querido Draco
by Danu Moony
Summary: Una extraña carta de despedida, confeciones importantes... cursi y corto, pero es mi primer fic COMPASIOOOOÓN!


**

* * *

Dato:esta historia es protagonizada por Draco y su eterna enamorada Kayley, que es el personaje de una amiga. **

primero quiero agradecer a mi amiga Kmila quien amablemente colgo el fic(como se nota que ella misma lo dice)... ;)

Ahora a la historia...

* * *

****

"Querido Draco:

Sé que no quieres saber nada de mi, pero debo explicarte lo que realmente sucedió, lo que realmente ocasionó nuestro distanciamiento.

Esa noche, la de navidad, durante el baile una chico muy conocido y odiado por ti me trajo una bebida. Lo que yo no había notado es que en aquel trago él

Había puesto unas drogas muggles para aprovecharse de mi más tarde.

Como tú lograste darte cuenta, él logró su cometido, en el momento en que yo estaba completamente drogada, tanto así que llegaba a ver doble y borroso, él me besó y yo, pensando que eras tú, le seguí el juego.

Todo lo que yo creía se derrumbo al día siguiente, cuando desperté y me di cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido. Había dormido con un chico que yo no amaba y lo peor de todo es que, justamente, esa mañana de navidad tú fuiste a saludarme al cuarto y me encontraste junto a él. Recuerdo claramente que estuviste a punto de matarnos, a él por odio y a mi por TRAICI"N... traición... esa palabra la escucho en mi cabeza miles de veces... "traidora... ¡¡TRAIDORA!! ¡¡YO TE AMO Y TÚ ME HACES ESO!! ¡¡TE ODIO INÚTIL TRAIDORA!!" tu voz, tus palabras, la imagen de tu odio aun no las puedo olvidar y, ahora, que han pasado más de año y medio desde aquel hecho... yo aun te amo...

Dos meses exactos después de esa navidad supe que estaba embarazada, pero no sabía de quien, sólo sabía que el bebe tenía dos meses aproximadamente. Por un momento pensé en que era hijo de aquel odioso ser, pero recordé que justamente la noche anterior a ese suceso, yo dormí contigo. Ahora estaba en problemas... podía asegurarte que el bebe era tuyo y con eso lograr recuperarte, mi amado Draco, pero también existía la posibilidad de que el pequeño fuese hijo de aquel idiota sangre sucia.

Cuando por fin terminamos las clases y ambos, tú y yo, nos graduamos con honores de Hogwarts, decidí ir a un médico especialista muggle en embarazos para saber cual era su opinión, me hizo un par de exámenes de ADN y de un poco de sangre tuya que, de manera psicópata obtuve durante mi adolescencia, me ayudaron a saber que el niño si era tuyo... me sentí completamente feliz, con esto lograría tenerte a mi lado de nuevo.

Llamé por teléfono a tu prima, mi ex mejor amiga, para preguntarle de ti, lo que ella me respondió fue una de las cosas que desató mi decisión... "lo siento señorita Thompson, le ruego que no moleste nuevamente a mi primo, él a reconstruido su vida con otra chica y según mi hermana, que le recuerdo que es clarividente, ellos se casaran en marzo próximo".al colgar el teléfono las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro como cascada... no podía ser... tú te casarías.

En Marzo, te casaste, como había dicho tu prima, en esa época a mi ya se me notaba el embarazo y por eso decidí no ir a pesar de tu invitación. Cada día me sentía más destruida, llegue a pensar en el suicidio.

Pero no podía matarme, en mi vientre llevaba una vida que tu y yo creamos juntos, cinco días después de tu matrimonio supe que iba a ser un chico, pensé varios nombre y al final me decidí por el que tú siempre quisiste "ATHOS", como uno de los valientes mosqueteros. Solías decirme que cuando tuviésemos un niño le pondríamos así... Athos Malfoy Thompson.

El último hecho que desató que yo te enviara esta carta y que tomara esta decisión sucedió en el mes en que finalmente sería madre... fui al médico el día que me habían indicado, puesto que nuestro bebe nacería por cesárea, pero no pudo nacer... el momento de la ecografía que me hicieron para saber si mi niño estaba listo para nacer, me dieron una de las peores noticias que le pueden dar a una mujer...

Señorita Thompson, lamento decirle que su niño esta muerto... jamás logrará nacer.

En ese segundo mi vida se destruyó. Al llegar a casa comencé esta carta... pero hubo varios meses que no lograba escribir, o que debía comenzar la cara de nuevo por que mis lágrimas habían borrado la tinta.

Hasta que llego este día, treinta y uno de Octubre , en que por fin he terminado la carta. Cerraré el sobre y la iré a dejar al correo muggle, siempre me decías que te mandara cartas por ese medio. Luego apoyaré mi varita sobre mi pecho y susurrare suavemente "avada kadabra".

Jamás me olvides Draco Malfoy, que yo, desde el lugar que este, jamas te olvidaré.

Te amo, siempre te amare.

Kayley Thompson"

Draco terminó de leer la carta, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, por primera vez en su vida se sentía de verdad.

Observó nuevamente la carta y se fijó en el detalle de que junto a la firma de la chica que el siempre había amado, había una mancha de sangre... la sangre de su amada Kayley, a la que nunca volvería a ver jamás...

* * *

**SÉ QUE QUED" MUY CURSI, PERO ES MI PRIMER FIC COMPLETO... ESPERO QUE IGUAL LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO ES LINDO QUE DRACO LLORE???...**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIWS!!**


End file.
